Companies are known to utilize multiple data centers instead of a single data center for their operations because service access interruption of a data center may occur due to network failures, hardware failures, or software failures. In addition, when a single data center is used, the speed of cross-regional access and access by cross-operators have been found to be relatively unsatisfactory. The utilization of multiple data centers has been found to increase the likelihood of rapid, sustained, and stable operation of key service systems.